The pink band on my wrist
by Lil.Cat-chan
Summary: She just wanted to find the truth... what she got was much more... but not at all times of the best kind OC goes to OP-World, not a cliché situation, yet...
1. Prologue

A heavy silence held the room in a tight grip as the two adults looked uncertain at the doctor, the woman of the two glanced through one of the windows and watched a small girl swinging high on the swing with a smile. Her chin-length hair flew back and forth as she began to laugh.

"Are you sure?" She asked, eyes back at the doctor. The man nodded, standing up he went to one of the doors and opened it, after he took out some folders her pushed them to the woman.

"I'm really sorry… usually it only gets the first child. Your daughter is an enigma in this." Opening the folder the woman gulped, tears sprang to her eyes as she read the report.

"Your first two daughters are completely healthy. It's only the third, but it is the worst case I have seen so far."

"She… she is barely 18!"

"You said something about a cure before." The man said, he seemed disturbed by the woman's silent tears but didn't seem to dare hold her.

"Yes. There is a prototype, it's currently being tested to a stage where we can test it with humans. If you want, I'll fill in the form for your daughter. I can't guarantee that she will be picked, but maybe I'll get this through."

"What will it cost?"

"Nothing, but let me warn you, as I said it is still in the test-phase and it could be it will make the illness worse. Even to death."

"Please fill out the form, I want my daughter to at least have had a chance." The doctor nodded, filling in the form at the computer with a few clicks before printing it out and handing it the parents.

"You need to sign here and you here." He said and after both had read through the form set down their signature.

"Now, let me assure you that this is the best decision for your daughter. The start of the project is this weekend, I'll tell you if your daughter got accepted or not beforehand, but please make sure she knows. I'll tell you the time when it's confirmed for your daughter, until then please make her stay at home and inside all the time." He pulled out a little bottle with some white-greyish liquid inside.

"She has to get an injection every day to make sure her state of health doesn't worsen."


	2. Changes of the Body

It felt like fog was slowly lifting off her. Her limbs felt heavy as she got more and more conscious of her body, she lay on something cold and hard. Trying to move her fingers she let out a hiss as pain shot through her fingers, her hand and up her arm to the end of her spine. When she was finally able to slowly move her fingers, which was reduced to curling them, she dared to open her eyes. Nothing changed. It was still dark and for a very short moment she felt panic rise inside her and in a moment she had not thought through she punched upwards only to meet hard metal, but it didn't feel as hard as it should feel and right the next second a scream gurgled from her throat as the pain set in, making her arms fall down and feel the wet tears roll over her cheeks. When her own cries of pain tuned down a bit she heard muffled voices, not understanding the language, or anything else except the raw guess of someone talking, she was left with another wave of panic.

It took a few seconds and another wave of whispered words she couldn't make out that were followed by a high pitched sizzling noise. As if someone had mixed the screeching sound of nails on a chalkboard and the sound of electric running, sometimes a small breaking sound chirped in between and her head began to throb. Holding it she let out whimpers of pain, but her arms hurt just as much and then it all seemed to flush out of her, it felt like someone had pushed a bottle of cold water over her body and washed all pain away.

"Another one's awake!" Her head still emitted a small thumping of dull pain as she opened her eyes, only to see the metal, as now a dim light made her able to see, was pulled off. It looked like badly wrung paper glued into a torn form as she saw a pair of big hands reach inside the metal-box she had woken up in. Making herself even smaller she tried to not get touched by the hands, but it was all useless. It turned out the hands belonged to a tall man that had mocha-skin and long black locks pulled to a low tail.

"You're the last one." Unsure she stood on her legs, still shaky and nervous and over all her head was still thumping the pain through her. Her eyes wandered slowly through the room; small lamps had been lined at the walls and made the metal that covered the room shine, there were dents in the walls she noticed and then something else caught her eye, in the ground there were boxes, all of different sizes and all seemed torn open. When she spotted a corpse in one of them she stumbled back, nearly falling had the man not caught her right beforehand. She noted how scarily fast he had been.

"Careful. Somebody get me the injection for the newborn!"

"I'm no newborn!" She hissed as her head now pounded with pain and the part of her that held her was feeling like a light burning sensation. He stared at her with wide eyes, then he went over to a speaker and pressed a button before he mumbled something.

"… woken up. She can already talk and seems to have only minor pain left… make a check on her." She was confused, in the middle of his sentence she had heard again the strange sound of electric clicking before she could suddenly hear him as if he had stood right next to her and talked in normal volume with her.

"What is going on?! What are those strange sounds in my head?! Where are we?!" He stared at her with hard eyes now before he walked, strode really, over and grabbed her arm.

"Come with me."

"No! Answer what is going on! Why are there corpses?!" He sighed, running a hand over his face.

"This is one of the many bases that was built for experimenting on humans."

"What?!" She took a step back, slowly making her way to get more distance between them.

"We all woke up here, it was six months ago when I woke up and the others followed, but there is a better place and time to explain, we need to check your body if it is healthy or not."

"Of course it is…" She trailed off, trying to remember what happened and why she needed to be checked. Something pink caught her eye and she raised her hand, staring at the pink band that was bound around it, a grey-blue plastic-band was also on her wrist, on it was a number and a strange stick-code. The pink band… there was something, in the very back of her mind that told her she liked it… it was important to her.

"You will remember soon enough, we will show you what happened." As he suddenly stood in front of her she let out a scared scream that was followed by a groan of pain and she gasped, her eyes wide as she stared at her flat palm, raised as if she had pushed him. He leaned against the wall, a deep dent showed itself as he stretched before he slowly walked over to her, halfway he stopped. The panic and shock together with confusion held her right where she was, slowly her hand sunk down and she took a normal stance.

"If you want to know more, follow me." He turned and walked over to the door, as he punched in the combination her eyes hurt, but somehow she knew exactly which numbers she would have to press to open the door. The metal gave a swishing sound as the door slid aside and she slowly followed him. Big pipes ran over her head and in-between there were a few ventilators that pushed fresh and slightly cold air onto her skin. Shivering she rubbed her hands over her arms and noticed for the first time that she wore a big shirt together with loose ¾-Pants, no socks or shoes.

"Tell me, what do you remember of the time before the box? The sleeping?" Her brows furrowed as she tried to remember anything but nothing came to her mind.

"Nothing… The first I remember is waking up in the box, and then pain…"

"When did you understand me?"

"After I pushed against the upper part of the box."

"Your band says you are from the first experiments, so you shouldn't be able to even understand me all the way yet. That is what I meant when I said newborn. Somewhere in the computers there is the data of your life saved."

"You said something about experiments before…"

"Later, this door." He opened the door and lead her inside a room that was just as cold as the rest of the hallway and the metal-room. She felt the strange sensation again, her eyes took in the most vital things first it seemed, like the old cracked lamp on the ceiling, the dark oak-wood desk and the many pens on it, a computer and the keyboard, pictures on the walls and a black stretched chair that was laid out with a thick black blanket. No windows.

"Are we underground?" She asked and now two pairs of eyes stared at her. Apart from the brown eyes of the man that had… brought her here, there was a pair of dark grey eyes, curious and surprised it seemed.

"That's right… please sit down. Prepare for the worst, I'll show you what happened after you were frozen up."

"Frozen up?"

"The chamber you woke up in, you were frozen over a few thousands of years… thought it was documented nicely in here. " As she sat down on the chair she noticed the sleek black monitor that was let down from the ceiling and stopped so it hung just right for her to see, as the lamp was shut off the monitor sprang to life. As pictures flashed on the screen fast her eyes seemed to take the information in. Wars… illnesses… Plagues… destruction…. She watched in agony as humankind seemed to try kill itself. Shock didn't want to leave her it seemed. Then there came the videos of the other people in the metal boxes.

Some were dead when they were opened, others were punched open and the person went on rampage. It was all like a bad horror-movie to her as she gulped, somewhere along the video the people working creased and no new ones came, she noticed that a door had been locked it seemed and as one of the doctors working made the last few video-entries to the protocol he said something about the world being turned into the lands of water, no land anymore as far as the could see… technology failed everywhere it seemed and only here they were safe. The world had gone under he had said but then the video went on, as the date of years, hundreds of them, sprung by she noticed it slowed again as the first of the boxes was slowly pushed open. The video ended there.

"This… it's so gruesome!" She gasped as the light went on again.

"The only ones ever coming out alive, healthy and with the results how they were wanted at first are those of the third, fourth, sixth and first waves. We didn't find out what they did, but there is some kind of document with the goals. They wanted to build a human, a perfect one that could be their weapon for wars."

"When we inject this liquid into the newborns they calm down and the pain disappears." As the white-greyish fluid swished in a circle she suddenly felt sharp pain in the back of her head and fell forward, hissing and groaning.

"I… I've seen that before!" She gasped as a picture flowed in front of her eyes, wavering again and again, a needle with the liquid and a hand holding her wrist… the injection was set into her veins. As the picture finally disappeared again she grabbed her wrist and stared at it, there was no trace left of a needle ever piercing the skin.

"I got it injected into my veins…" She mumbled and held her wrist.

"There is basic data for every one saved up… I guess you don't remember anything?" She nodded as she saw him scan the stick-code on her plastic-band.

"Here…" She read through the file that contained her life…

She sat in front of the giant screen fixed at the wall, the fish that were pictured swan around and gave a beautiful view, one she didn't really see. After she had read her file she had begun to think and to wonder. What kind of human had she been, there was something off with her, she knew that. Every single one, from all the children and young adults they had gotten for their tests had been a first-born, but she had had two older sisters, at least that was what they wrote. It was like reading a profile but not reading anything about herself and it made her feel even less like the person called 'Sarah Daniels'. They had left her to roam after she was checked. Her eyes went down to her wrist again, fingering the pink band she still wondered what kind of importance it had to her, but she couldn't shake the feeling off that it was given to her by somebody that she had liked or at least got along with well.

"It's strange, right?" She flinched and fell to the side as suddenly a voice was next to her, with wide eyes she stared at the boy, maybe a little older than herself and with white-blonde hair. As he turned his eyes to her she saw the red tint in them, they were like dark pearls of blood standing out from his pale skin.

"You're an albino…"

"I am. You aren't." She slowly sat back up the way she had before, thought a little distanced from him.

"You feel uncomfortable, still." He looked back at the fish.

"What is strange?"

"Not knowing who one is and being told who one was." He shortly eyed her pink band and she held her hand above it, hiding it.

"You know… " She waited for him to continue, but he suddenly stood and walked away, hands in his pockets she watched him leave.

"Who are you?" She said and jumped back when he suddenly crouched in front of her.

"The file told me I was Matthias… I choose to be Dan, nice to meet you." Unsure she took his hand, but found herself suddenly pulled to her feet and dragged down the corridor.

"Where are we going?" It was strange, the hallways slowly blurred into each other as she had the feeling they were going upstairs. Her eyes picked up some strange things, cameras, speakers, doors and other small things like a crack in the wall two floors down, right next to the third door on the right side after one had turned two times left and once right. Just as fast as she had found herself pulled to her feet she was stopped again, they were standing in a large hall, the ceiling as bowed glass that was topped by a small house-like building on top, a ladder was going up there.

"What is this?"

"Something like a living-room of sorts, come, we need to get upstairs." She was pulled to the ladder and he urged her to climb up to the small house, inside she was greeted with two elevators, both looking pretty much damaged and not like they would lift someone up any day soon. However before she knew what happened she was in the air, her eyes caught on to the person holding her and slowly it progressed to her brain that she was carried while he _jumped_ up the tunnel for the elevators. When they reached what she guessed was the end of the elevators he sat her back to her feet and grinned.

"Look, you can see the sky from here." She walked over, eyes widening as she saw the thin strip of blue through thick and muddy glass, however nobody was outside to clean it so only a few empty spots remained.

"Why are you showing me this?"

"Because I think you will be perfect for my mission."

"Your mission?" he nodded, then he suddenly stood at a bookshelf, why she was even up here was a miracle to her.

"I want to get out of here and see the world. We were frozen in here for a reason, don't you think? We should go outside and see the world, nobody knows what is out there and nobody of them wants to explore."

"What makes you think I would like to explore?"

"You are from the very first wave, the Alpha-Generation, right?" She shrugged and nodded, unsure what he was getting at.

"So that means you aren't scared of war yet, you aren't as boring as the others, come on! We have to hurry, the cameras in here turn on every three hours and we just have the luck on our side." As he began to pull on the bookshelf she felt a wave of fresh air hit her and sighed after taking a deep breath. She could see the sky again, slowly she walked over, Dan struggled with the bookshelf and she found it strange. It didn't really look heavy so she tried to help him only to notice that the bookshelf was the heaviest thing she ever tried to move.

"Okay, do you think you can get through this?" She glanced at the small gap they had made and tried pressing herself through, it took a lot of struggling but then she was on the other side. Wind whipped her hair around, brought shivers up her arms and legs as her feet were on hot earthy stone. She went back to the gap, it couldn't really be seen from the outside unless you went right to it, so as she pushed a little bit more Dan also came through the hole and pressed on one of the screws, the door first opened fully before it closed and went back to a state where it looked like just another wall no matter what way you looked at the door. The metal was rusty and as she turned to get a look at the surroundings she saw nothing but flat earthy stone, it went on for miles if she had to guess.

"Didn't they say that the earth was under water?" She mumbled.

"It was, and most of it still is."

"Then… where are we?"

"On the last bit of earth that is known of. When you go far enough you will reach the sea… so do you want to join me?"

"Join you?"

"In my journey? I want to see what the world is like, where the water ends… I even found a ship! We just have to carry it over to the water." She was unsure, biting her lip she thought about it. She wasn't all that fond of being caged in the… laboratory? But to simply go without any knowledge? She glanced at the door, she could go back, but then again…

"…okay… I'll go with you!"


End file.
